Guilty Fever
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Yoh is sick. And Anna forced Ren to nurse him. The two were all alone and Yoh isn't sure what will happen next… YxR YAOI! RATED M FOR SCENES. Do not read if Yaoi-Haters. Dedicated to Hansha-otoku! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Fever  
****By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**Summary:** Yoh is sick. And Anna forced Ren to nurse him. The two were all alone and Yoh isn't sure what will happen next… YxR YAOI! RATED M FOR SCENES. Do not read if Yaoi-Haters. Dedicated to Hansha-otoku

**A/N:** Ehehe! SK here. this story is for my good friend, Hansha-otoku! Enjoy reading pls.

**WARNINGS:**

Hit the back button if you're not a _Yaoi _fan. no flamers please. And coughSMUTcoughSMUTcough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. And the song that inspires me._ Fever – Adam Lambert_

-Stupiak –Kitty

OOCNESS, BEWARE!

YOH'S POV

* * *

_YOH!_

A loud yell made my whole system wide-awake. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at my alarm clock and it says 7:30 am. _That's why. _ That's exactly the _time_ for us to eat and for me to cook an edible food. Actually, I have to cook earlier but I when I was about to move, the temperature was so high that I felt like my body was being cooked; I can't move an inch. And so, I unconsciously fell asleep.

_ASAKURA YOH!_

And there, once again, heard Anna's voice screaming my name. I bet she was really mad that I haven't cooked our breakfast an hour ago.  
And now that it's exactly the time for us to attend school, I supposed, she'll be coming up in my room, demanding why does _her_ food hasn't been served yet, and she will add more routine on her special training in hell and she will force me to stand and scold me for being a lazy idiot…

Or maybe not. Cause I heard the sliding door: forcefully moved. and there I saw her, looking at me with this weird look in her eyes.  
I tried asking her but all that I could do is to emit a cough.

Then, I was astounded as I saw her face soften slightly then she asked me this certain question I have been wondering with myself, as well.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

I tried voicing out my thoughts but then _again,_ only cough has been heard. She frowned before approaching the sliding door hurriedly.  
Seconds later, I saw her carrying a thick blanket and a glass of clear water. She ambled towards me and knelt in front of me gently.

She gestured something in her pocket, then I saw her holding a small circle lozenge. She approaches it to me. "Drink this."

I frown. That is so weird for Anna to be soft. _I really looked terrible indeed._ I thought.  
I grab the medicine droopingly. Then, she indicates the water. I reached it with my limp arms. "Rest or I'll kill you." She said.

Failed to utter any words, I nodded nervously. She nodded back before leaving my room. _Sigh._

* * *

Moments after Anna left, I felt that my body temperature has lowered down.  
I think Anna's medicine was effective. I could even move my body slightly. But still, I couldn't believe Anna has done that. I smiled inwardly.

Just then, as I felt the need of going to the comfort room, I tried standing up. I wobble a little but I succeeded.  
A sigh of relief escapes my lips before I walk towards the sliding door then to the stairs slowly.

I was _in_ the Comfort Room by now when I heard something near the kitchen. As curious as always, I decided to peek.  
As far as I've known, Anna and the guys already went to school. But, alas, I was actually wrong.

Because I saw a certain person whom I didn't expect to meet; right here in our home, drinking his third bottle of milk. He stops gulping down his drink the minute he noticed me, peeking.

"So, you're well?" He asked.

I arched my head awkwardly before answering. "I think so. Anna's med was helpful."

"Hm." He continued to gulp down his last bottle of milk.

"So, what are you doing here, Ren?" I asked, out of the sudden.

He smirked. "Anna forced me to look after you."

I frowned. _Why would Anna force someone to look after me?_  
I shrugged my shoulders and inwardly thank her for allowing someone to be my companion for awhile. It's boring if you're alone.

"How nice of her." Ren said. "Forcing someone to take care of her _own_ fiancé."

I look at him, curious. "What do you mean, Ren?"

He simply smirked. Shrugging, I spoke. "If you don't mind, I'll be back in my room. Anna will kill me if she finds out that I'm not resting."

"Sure." He said; smirk still twirling on his lips.

I grin before proceeding to my own room. I'm not quite sure but I find him a little bit weird this morning. Was this the effect of the medicine Anna gave?  
But then, I ignored the weird situation and lied down on my futon; trying to catch a sleep.

I stirred slightly before emitting an inward yawn. I looked at my alarm clock: 3:40pm. 1 and 30 minutes left; Anna and the guys will be home any minute. I stifle a yawn again before proceeding downwards.I ambled towards the kitchen and grab a glass of water. Then, a sudden thought crossed my mind.

"I wonder if Ren's still here." I said. I tried searching him at the back of the house where the hot spring is located. Then, I saw his back when I finally opened the door. I smiled.

Wearing my yukata, I slowly walked towards the hot spring. Then, I removed it and decided to accompany him for awhile.

He looked at me sideways as soon as he noticed me. I grin at him. "If you don't mind."

He answered me with his usual smirk. "Of course, not."

I chuckled lightly, letting my whole body being drenched in the hot spring. Ren, on the other hand, remained silent.

There was a long, piercing silence before I decided to barge in. "How nice of Anna."

That was when he suddenly looked at me. I continued, while looking at the beautiful full moon. "Forcing you to escort me here. Hehe. I never expected sh-

"If you're saying 'thank you', just say it." He intruded before looking at me, smirking. "I know how it _bores_ you, especially if you're _alone._"

I blinked awkwardly. Was it because of my fever or is it something else that triggers me to understand him in a _very_ different way?  
"A-aah… Y-yeah. You're r-right. It's really boring if y-your alone." Then I chuckled uneasily.

"Wanna play _somethin'_, Yoh?" Ren asked, out of the sudden. I looked at him curiously. "What kind of game?"

He answered me with a smirk. "Are you really this naïve or are you just dumb?"

I frown at him unexpectedly. What is he talking about? "What-

In a surprising and unforeseen scene, he suddenly pinned me, holding my right hand with his left; making me stare with his alluring, golden eyes.  
My heart starts beating fast without me knowing why. "R-ren."

He ignored me, he starts moving his head towards, towards me. then I breathe in deeply. He chuckled softly before he continued to move his head forwards.  
Making it more parallel to my ears.

"Your fiancée's not here. Even the _morons_ not here. Meaning, we're alone." He said while fondling my upper thigh with his right hand.  
I gape at him as I felt the _butterflies_ moving inside my abdomen."Time to be mine."He continued, with his voice in a husky whisper.

I stared at him, wide eyes. What does he mean with his last words? But, as to answer my question, I felt his tongue tracing a libidinous mark on my neck.  
Still caressing my inner thigh at the same luscious sensation, Ren making me feel prompted me to feel the urge to moan. I felt his smirk with his kisses.

He continued tracing his way up to my right cheeks, then up to the corner of my lips.  
I inhaled roughly as I felt his tongue licking my lower lip lining it to my upper; continuing to trace it passionately. I accidentally saw his golden eyes staring at me, teasingly.

_Tell him to stop!_ A certain voice chided me suddenly. Yes, this has to stop! Visualizing the image of Anna once she catch sight of this uncanny situation I am in.  
Why am I allowing him to do this?To touch me. To caress me. To kiss me passionately. This is so wrong!

But my own body seems to be on its own resolution, defying the image of my fiancée as I try to move my own tongue, aiming the tip of Ren's. I felt his close body flinch a bit.  
But I felt his smirk as he started to move his tongue along with mine. I automatically hold his left arm while I felt his right hand ran at the back of my head.

Was it because of my sudden fever or the hot spring's area suddenly became hot?

Ignoring it, I start to move my tongue more fiery as I felt the _butterflies_ going down onto my abdomen, continuing to my member; making it raise his flag.  
I think Ren was aware of that, as I noticed him pushing himself onto mine; Making me feel his hardened member next to _mine._

"'You ready?" He asked hoarsely. I stare at him shyly before nodding. Just then, I felt his right hand making a pathway from my thigh, up to my erected thing.  
I felt my body's reaction as he started to move his hand slowly, while kissing me erotically; thrusting his tongue into mine. I could only comply.

I felt the desire to moan, feeling his hand getting more and more impatient as seconds past. But the hot water beneath us is making it hard for him to increase his speed;  
Opposing the sensation I'm feeling right I could almost feel myself screaming with ecstasy as he continued to move his hand, back and forth.

"R-ren.." I whispered as I sense myself coming. I looked at him pleadingly while he continued to aroused me faster.  
He smirked at me, making me more excited. But as I felt the seed coming closer, he suddenly stopped.

I looked at him, brows furrowed. I bet, my face could interpret what I was feeling now: He had me hanging.

"Turn." He said, instead. I arched my head into question. But he forced me to turn as to answer my own doubt. My back is now facing him.

"I bet you already know that I _should_ be f-cking you, right _now_." He said with a smirk. _I wonder how can he maintain his smirk all the time?_ I thought.

I smiled at him awkwardly before facing the hot spring's entrance.  
Then, I felt his hand starting to stimulate my _part_ before sensing his hard member trying to catch a glimpse of my _insides._ I wince as I felt an unfamiliar pain scattering beneath me.  
But the pain stopped as I felt his strong, firm hands pushed me back. Forcing my loin up high before he started to impale me with _his_ again.

I groan loudly as he forced his _thing_ into mine. Pain and discomfort was all that I could think at this time.

I looked at him sideways when I felt his body at my back.  
He rested his both hands at the rack of the hot spring for support before whispering something into my ears. "Sorry for hurting you, _baby."_

He smirked at me before he started to move his beneath slowly. I could still feel the pain but not too intense unlike the first.  
I could feel his hands wander around my body as he thrust his member gradually, faster and faster as moments past.  
And I could see myself enjoying the moment as Ren still grinding the beneath of us.

Then, I heard him emitted an almost inaudible moan that made me forget the pain, shifting it with luscious sensation I hadn't known until now.  
I moan ardently as I felt his body started to increased its speed more and more.

All that I could hear is our forbidden moan, coordinating my body with his when I felt his firm body almost collapsing behind me. "It..it's c-coming, _baby." _He uttered hoarsely.  
I wince a little as he shifted his both hands at my back forcefully, moving his lower part to its full haste; making me moan for more.

After the passionate _moves,_ I sighed lustfully as I felt something warm strewn inside me. I felt his hips moving gradually until it stops.  
I emitted a moan the minute he decided to exposed his _thing._

I tried turning my head at him and there, I saw him smirking at me. I smiled back at him shyly. "That's the game _I_ was talking about." He said.

I blink at him timidly; opening my mouth to answer but before I could reply, I heard footsteps coming at the outside, together with a forcefully _opening_ of a door.  
And that reminds me of Anna! I looked at him before staring at the door guiltily.

Then I felt him giving me a last smack before approaching the hot spring's entrance. Before he leave, Ren looked at me while smirking. "I had fun… 'till next time, _baby."_

After that, he disappears, leaving me all alone as I stared at the entrance dumbly.  
After some time of thinking, I moved my head rapidly. Is this reality? Did _something_ really happened between me… and Ren?

I touched my neck, checking my temperature and found out that it's normal. But the sweat on my face still lingers. And I could still feel the luscious warmth _inside._  
I smiled suddenly as I looked at the entrance of the hot spring; Remembering the unbelievable scene that had happened for a moment.

Silently thanking Anna she allowed someone to accompany and _play_ with me for awhile. Ignoring the guilt that I was feeling for the entire time.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know. Not so good and _arousing_. Don't sue me! This is my first try of writing YAOI. And I think I made Ren the _seme_, and Yoh the _uke._  
am I right, _Hansha-otoku?_ Sorry for the grammar mistakes. XD And! This story is inspired by the song **"Fever – Adam Lambert" **That song is so... soooo connected to the story.

Listen to the song if you want more_ sexy_ effect. Hahaha!

P.S: There's still an epilogue! :j R&R please.

* * *

Stupiak Kitty  
©2011 All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue:**

Normal POV

* * *

"Manta, could you pass me the soy sauce?" Yoh ordered his friend gently.

Manta nodded as he grabs the soy and offered it to Yoh. On the other hand, Anna stayed still; eating silently.  
It's been 3 days since the extraordinary incident had happened between Yoh and Ren.

Despite the fact that Yoh's still guilty about that scene, he tried approaching Anna later that evening for the fact that she actually allowed Ren to accompany him for a short time.

He gave a warning knock before speaking. "Anna, can I come in?"

He heard something clicks behind the door and thought that was the sign for him to go in.

Anna looked at him the moment he stepped inside her room. "What is it?" She asked.

Yoh smiled awkwardly before speaking. "A-anou. I came here to say t-thanks."

"For?" She frowns.

"E-eh…" He answered uneasily. "T-thank you f-for… giving m-me some r-remedy when I was s-sick."

"That's all?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Y-yeah?" He answered.

"Then, would you mind if you…" She replied sarcastically before gesturing the door of her room.  
Yoh nodded unthinkingly before turning but then he turned again that made her surprised.

"What is it this time?" Anna answered. Eyes were now boring into his skin.

Yoh sweat-dropped before answering. "T-thanks for letting him escort me for awhile when I was ill."

Anna furrows her brows for the second time. "Whose 'him'?"

"R-ren. Thanks for forcing h-him to look after m-me." He stammered.

Yoh have no idea why does Anna look at him suspiciously. "What the heck are you talking about, Yoh?"

He arched his head with confusion as she continued. "I couldn't remember myself forcing someone, especially REN to look after you! What are you, a toddler?" She said, almost shrieking.

"E-eh?" Was all that he could said.

END-

* * *

Yes, it's weird. Please R&R if you want :))


End file.
